


Shackles

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy thinks about Angel (post Graduation Day)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I’m bound to him.

It took me a while to realize that. Well, a while and two guys, one of whom I totally had to screw (in both the literal and non-literal way) before I came to my senses.

Funny how people do that, seep slowly into your whole being, and before you know it you are as much a part of them as they are of you. You’re tied to them, emotionally, spiritually. There’s not one part of you that isn’t totally theirs. They invade your consciousness every minute of every hour of every day, and when you’re not thinking of them, you’re being with them; you’re talking about them.

When you’re with someone like that, you can truly be yourself. When you don’t care if they see you in sweats, with your hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, your face scrubbed clean of make-up. When you know that they’ll look at you and still think you are the most beautiful thing on the planet.

It was like that with him.

But that’s all gone now. We’re in different cities living different lives. And yet my soul still cries out to his. I still need him every second that I’m alive. I still want to feel his weight on me, to cradle him in my arms, to be held safe in his loving embrace.

I’m bound to him with shackles. The shackles of my heart.


End file.
